Grandfather
by Ze Great Camicazi
Summary: Here is my take on the Fairy King's reaction to Shilo's birth. I just think he is thrilled his daughters are in such love. Anyway here it is Love it!


**Okay I have seen all these stories where the Fairy King didn't like Marianne and the Bog King being together. I say he is elated. I mean after the initial shock he is just like. 'My little girls found love!' *squeeee* That's just me though.**

The Fairy King was just as nervous as any grandfather-to-be as his daughter bore her first child and Heir to the Fairy Kingdom and the Dark Forest. He paced as the chief Midwife came and went with news on the birthing.

He didn't know how Griselda was sitting so still as he paced the antechamber anxiously. The Goblin Queen Mother was sitting perfectly still and quiet staring straight ahead like she was frozen or posing for her portrait.

He figured it was her way of dealing with the nerves. It was their first grandchild, and who could guess at what the child of a goblin and a fairy would look like.

But patiently they waited. Well as patiently as the Fairy King could.

Dawn and Sunny waddled in, Dawn's own pregnant belly leading her way.

"We haven't missed it have we?" she asked, her voice still bubbly after all this time.

"No, she is still with the midwife," the King replied, wringing his long fingers nervously. The anxiety in the room was practically killing him!

A sudden loud yell echoed through the stone halls and everyone jumped. Griselda turned a little pale and started muttering.

"Too soon, too soon," over and over. The King did wonder what that was about but thought it best not to ask in this moment.

After another hours waiting, the midwife emerged from the room, wiping some blood from her nimble old fairy hands. She found herself suddenly bombarded by the waiting family, Griselda pushing her way through.

"What's the news?" the goblin asked, wringing her hands. She was much more nervous than the King had originally thought and it edged his own nerves right on.

The midwife smiled at them both, "Princess Marianne is well, as is the new Princess Shilo."

A collective sigh escaped the occupants of the room. And just like that Griselda was better. She had waited for this for a long time and Griselda wanted to see her granddaughter, dammit!

When he got into the room, his daughter was coddling a cooing bundle in her arms, the king of the Dark Forest leaning over them with a face beaming in fatherly pride. Griselda was coochy-cooing the baby who giggled and reached her arms up. The King felt his heart thud to a halt.

One arm was beautiful and a perfect fae arm, the other was gnarled and covered in goblin exoskeleton.

Marianne looked up at him and her smile made it better no matter what this child looked like she was the product of a strong love between his daughter and her love. The baby would be beautiful no matter what.

He walked over and Marianne held out her arms so he could see. Despite his initial shock at the sight of her goblin arm and the obvious goblin exoskeleton on her, his little granddaughter was absolutely beautiful.

Her new bright innocent eyes laughed up at him and she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen in all his years.

"Dad?" Marianne asked looking up at him a bit concerned. "You okay?" Her voice was hoarse from her screams earlier.

"Oh she is lovely, Marianne," the King said, handing the baby back to her mother. Marianne smiled and nodded, glancing up at Bog.

"Told you," she said, "One of these days you are going to learn I am always right."

"What's this about then?" he asked.

"Bog was afraid that you would think she was too goblin and wouldn't like her. I told him that if you liked him then he had nothing to fret over," Marianne said.

"We…" Bog started, then catching a glimpse of his wife's glare, "That is, I wasn't worried about what mother thought. We both knew she would love any grandchild considering how long she has been trying to wed me off."

"Marianne, Bog, I have seen and accepted the love you two share. I am happy my daughters have found true love and, while I admit the goblin traits Shilo possesses did surprise me at first, she is beautiful and I couldn't be more proud."

"Ha! Told you! Ante up!" Marianne scoffed, voice tired. Bog rolled his eyes.

"Later love. Later."

The Fairy King smiled and stroked Shilo's smiling face as she greeted her new world and her new family. As strange as she was, Princess Shilo of the Fairy Kingdom and the Dark Forest was his absolutely perfect granddaughter and he loved her dearly.

**I just feel that the Fairy King loves that his daughters found love. Ima just saying. *shrug***


End file.
